Good Luck, Ron
by thatswrite
Summary: I look before I leap and it's not like me to dive at the opportunity of something...something magical. Love is magical.' Hermione's POV of giving Ron a good luck kiss on the cheek before his first Quidditch match. [RonHermione]


**Good Luck, Ron**  
  
**By: Trixie009**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. (These things get so boring...)  
  
**A/N:** A short, sweet little fic about Hermione's point of view of kissing Ron's cheek before his first Quidditch match. Check out pages 403-404 in OoTP. Please review and enjoy reading!  
  
**On with the story!**  
  
-----  
  
Ginny and I were wearing red and gold scarves, gloves, and rosettes, ready for the cold outside. We walked through the Great Hall, ignoring the "Weasley Is Our King" badges that the Slytherins were wearing, and sat down across from Ron and Harry at the Gryffindor Table.  
  
"How're you feeling?" Ginny asked Ron.  
  
Ron didn't say anything, but he stared at his empty cereal bowl, so Harry said, "He's just nervous."  
  
"Well, that's a good sign," I said helpfully, trying to make Ron feel better. "I never feel you perform as well in exams if you're not a bit nervous."  
  
"Hello," said Luna Lovegood, who had come over from the Ravenclaw table. She was wearing a hat that was shaped like a lion's head. "I'm supporting Gryffindor," she continued, "Look what it does."  
  
She hit the hat with her wand and the lion opened its mouth and roared loudly, echoing against the walls. "It's good, isn't it?" Luna said, "I wanted to have it chewing up a serpent to represent Slytherin, you know, but there wasn't time. Anyway...good luck, Ronald!"  
  
Luna left the table and I rolled my eyes, trying to stop myself from blurting out a spell on how she could have had the lion chew up a serpent and be finished quickly. (The spell, not the serpent.)  
  
Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet approached next. Angelina said, "When you're ready, we're going to go straight down to the pitch, check out conditions and change."  
  
"We'll be there in a bit," Harry said. "Ron's just got to have some breakfast.  
  
Ten minutes later, though, Ron hadn't taken one bite of anything. We stood up from the table and I grabbed Harry's arm, taking him to the side.  
  
"Don't let Ron see what's on those Slytherins' badges," I whispered.  
  
Harry looked at me questioningly, but I shook my head because Ron had come over.  
  
The next five seconds seemed to last hours. Ron was standing in front of me, looking so lost and afraid. I wanted to assure him that everything would be okay, that I'd be there, but...well, I didn't know how to. Yes, I, Hermione Granger, top of my year, couldn't figure out how to say a few reassuring words to my best friend. I slightly sighed and held back the thoughts about him being more than a best friend. Our friendship might grow, yes, but we'd just have to take it step-by-step. I wasn't sure what the steps were, or how many there are, exactly, but I was almost positive I'd experience all of them.  
  
I look before I leap and it's not like me to dive at the opportunity of something...something magical. Love _is_ magical. Love is sometimes also unpredictable. I used to think love was unbelievable, but as long as I believe it, I don't have to share it, do I? Well, I do. I share my love with Ron Weasley...or, I _want _to share my love with Ron Weasley. How do people share love, anyways?  
  
Oh, love is so confusing._ Ron_ is so confusing. Life itself is so confusing. Ron says _I'm_ confusing. Maybe everyone is impossible to understand to someone else. Maybe someone can't understand my Uncle Jim or my mother. I don't know. I may never know, actually. All I know, right now, is that I love you, Ron Weasley. I don't know how long I have or quite why, but I do, Ron, and that's what counts, right? When we're together I keep thinking about moving closer, stepping forward, and when we're apart, I think about being with you again and if I would take the next step to a relationship.  
  
No one can tell until the step is taken.  
  
These kinds of things can't be planned. They're unpredictable--just like you, Ron. This definitely wasn't planned. I thought about it before, of course, but it never occurred to me it would happen this soon.  
  
"Consider the possibilities," my father would tell me, wanting me to leap, to dive in, to go for whatever was waiting ahead of me, and most importantly, not worry.  
  
"Consider the consequences," my mother would tell me, wanting me to stop, think, and learn about everything and anything before taking a small, nearly pointless step forward.  
  
"No step is pointless, if you're traveling forward or backward. Every step counts for something."  
  
I used to believe what my mother said. Now, though, at the moment I stand here in front of my nervous friend--my_ best_ friend--I know, positively, that there is no such thing as clearing all consequences. There is always an effect of what you do. For what I did next, I didn't know what the effect would be. I didn't even think of what I was doing. I just went for it, not worrying about anything.  
  
"Good Luck Ron," I said.  
  
And then I stood on my tiptoe and kissed him on his cheek.  
  
One step at a time, because every step counts.  
  
-----  
  
**A/N:** I enjoyed it. I hope you did, too. Please review!  
  
That is all. 


End file.
